Bow Kid
Summary Bow Kid is the second player character of A Hat in Time, working alongside Hat Kid to collect the Time Pieces and restore power to the spaceship to return home. She was added in the Co-Op DLC on September 13, 2018. Her name was confirmed by A Hat in Time's twitter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher, Low 2-C '''with Time Pieces ' '''Name:' Bow Kid, actual name unknown Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, though consistently referred to as a kid Classification: Alien, Bow Girl Attack Potency: At least Wall level '(Sent a Mafia grunt flying with this much energy. Can blow up crates and barrels. Can harm the Mafia, who broke the glass on her ship), possibly '''higher '(Can destroy the flowers, which upon their death cause a massive storm that restores the area back to normal), 'Macrocosmic level+ '''with Time Pieces (The time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Mustache Girl with it's powers created a realm with stars and nebulae) 'Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D 'with Time Pieces 'Travel Speed: At least Relativistic+, higher with Sprint Hat (Can outpace electrical currents while on a tight rope. Can cover large distances across a world in a short amount of time. Finished all of the worlds within a day) Combat Speed: MFTL+, higher with Time Slow Hat Reaction Speed: MFTL+ '''(Could react to Mustache Girl with the time pieces who was making a realm move so fast the stars looked blurry. Able to pilot her own ship that travels across solar systems), '''higher with Time Slow Hat (Moves everything so slow that Mustache Girl's teleportation seems slow in this state) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can freely lift a fully grown walrus with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher ' 'Stamina: Very High (Has long battles with The Conductor/DJ Grooves, Mustache Girl, and The Snatcher, even with her soul gone she didn't show any sign of fatigue) Range: Extended Melee Range with Umbrella or Bat, Hundreds of Meters with Projectile Badge, Macrocosmic+ with Time Slow Hat and Time Pieces, Low Macroversal with Dweller Mask Powers and Abilities: |-|Items/Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (With Umbrella and Bat), Stealth Mastery (Crouching makes her naturally stealthy, successfully infiltrated Dead Bird Studios when security was heavily active and Queen Vanessa's manor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Non-Corporeal (Via Wireframe outfit), Immortality (Type 4. Protected by The Snatcher. Will bring her back to life if she dies and will make a challenge easier for her), Resurrection Negation (Can permanently kill enemies in the time rift, despite the time rift being stated to bring you back to life upon death), Acrobatics & Limited Physics Manipulation (Can double jump, wall jump, and do lots of acrobatic flips. Can stop fall damage via bringing out an umbrella with Hover Badge, Can hook and swing with a hook via the Hookshot Badge), Regeneration (Mid. Heals her body from lava burnsm ice cold freezing, and being flattened in a short timeframe), Time Travel (Is a time traveling explorer), Power Nullification (Can negate the mafia in a state where they go completely invulnerable. Seemingly drained Mustache Girl's powers.), Homing Attack (Jumps in mid air and homes in on enemies, can event track enemies that are invisible), With Badges and Hats she has: Extrasensory Perception (Normal hat and Relic Finder Badge), Statistics Amplification (With Sprint Hat), Explosion Manipulation (Brewing Hat. Can conjure and brew explosives), Transformation (Ice Hat and Time Stop Hat), Ice Manipulation (Ice Hat), Time Manipulation (Time Stop Hat), Water Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Summoning, Intangibility Negation & Non-Physical Interaction (Can turn enemies and blocks from another dimension into solid enemies. Via Dweller's Mask), Magnetic Attraction (With Magnet Badge), Energy Projection (Projectile Badge), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a scooter with Scooter Badge), Sound Manipulation (Via Mumble Badge), Limited Dimensional Travel (Can travel to lower layers of a time rift with rift pons), Limited Body Control (Her ponytail contains a bone in it yet certain hats can remove her ponytail entirely), Acausality (Unaffected by the timeline being re-written), Resistance to Cosmic Radiations & Extreme Colds (Can be in the vaccum of space just fine), Soul Manipulation (Had her soul taken by from Snatcher yet was still fine, can live without her soul), Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, & Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by the Time Pieces hitting her, only harming her rather then causing any of the effects it naturally causes upon hitting people.), Law Manipulation (Can negate the rules of the time rift to permanently kill enemies in it), Buffering & Power Modification (Can significantly reduce the cooldown of using hats via Fast Hatter Badge) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Spatial Manipulation, Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Time Travel (The Conductor states how he was going to use the time pieces to return back to the one year he lost a movie trophy and reclaim it), Energy Manipulation & Technological Manipulation (Time Pieces are the fuel for Hat Kid's ship, it also restores power to deactivated parts of the ship), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Law Manipulation (Time Rifts made by time pieces have their own sets of rules), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can get out of the time rifts via the time piece), Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves upon landing), Darkness Manipulation (Throws time pieces that cause black shadow lines), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that made Hat Kid unable to harm her), Energy Projection (Shoots purple beams), Light Manipulation (The time piece completely lightened up Snatcher's dark realm) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= *'Umbrella:' Bow Kid's trusty Umbrella, acting as a multipurpose item. Can be used as a weapon to fight the Mafia as she herself can't physically punch them. Can also be used to save herself from lethal falls, and she can equip a hookshot onto it. *'Key:' Functions a lot like the Umbrella, and can unlock doors. *'Baseball Bat:' Functions a lot like the Umbrella. |-|Hats= *'Kid Hat:' Her original hat, points her to the location of where he time pieces are or the location to go. *'Ice Hat:' Turns Bow Kid into an ice statue allowing her to fling off of certain areas and makes her invulnerable to attacks. *'Brewing Hat:' Has Bow Kid brew explosive flasks to throw. *'Sprint Hat:' Allows Bow Kid's speed to be augmented having her run far faster. *'Dweller Mask:' Makes intangible things tangible and vice-versa. Can affect enemies in another dimension. *'Time Stop Hat:' Slows down time to the point where even teleportation seems slow. |-|Badges= *'Projectile Badge:' Bow Kid's melee attack now also has a beam attack that can be charged to three levels by holding down the attack button. *'Camera Badge:' Takes pictures with a camera. *'Fast Hatter Badge:' Bow Kid doesn't wait as long to re-use a hat's ability. *'Hookshot Badge:' Bow Kid can hook to and swing from certain points. *'Hover Badge:' If Bow Kid falls from a height that would damage her, umbrella pops out at the last moment to instantly slow down her falling speed and allow her to not take fall damage. *'Item Magnet Badge:' Items such as Pons and Heart Gems will be drawn to Bow Kid. *'Mumble Badge:' Changes all character speech to mumbles. (Note: Despite what the description says via it being a badge and all badges giving Bow Kid an ability this is assumed to just be a joke.) *'No Bonk Badge:' Bow Kid no longer rebounds when hitting a surface after diving, and instead begins a wall run. *'Compass Badge:' A small red arrow appears when Bow Kid is near a relic. *'Scooter Badge:' Changes the effect of the Sprint Hat, giving Bow Kid a scooter to ride around in. The scooter has excellent acceleration, turning, and can jump. *'1-Hit Hero Badge:' Bow Kid's healthbar is always at one, meaning she'll die in one hit. *'Mirror Badge:' Flips the screen resembling looking at a mirror. *'Nostalgia Badge:' Reduces the graphical settings so low to make everything resemble a game on the N64. *'Peaceful Badge: Adds the same filter used on the Peace and Tranquility screen of Death Wish when using the dance action. *'Retro Badge:' Adds a filter to the game that makes everything look like a game on the original GameBoy. *'REDtro VR Badge:' Adds a red filter that makes everything look like a game on the Virtual Boy. Intelligence: Genius (Trained explorer shown capable of piloting an entire ship across solar systems by herself, has knowledge of the time pieces and how they work. Seems to have a morality of responsibility with the powers of it. Built and repaired her Rumbi despite having no instructions) Weaknesses: Has none of her hat abilities if her hats are removed. Though she's shown to fight through this. Snatcher's protection is only active when she's on a contract, so if she fulfills her contractual obligations he'll no longer revive her. Though this weakness seems to not matter since their current contract is being her best friend forever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon User Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Physics Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:A Hat in Time Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Law Users Category:Technology Users Category:Space Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Spaceship Pilots Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans